


You think...

by Sinistretoile



Category: King Kong (1933), King Kong (2005), Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Arguing, Cargo hold fucking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Quickies, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Come along you said. It'll be fun you said. But I have to stay on the boat while you're out traipsing through the jungle. What am I supposed to do while you're gone?





	You think...

“Are fucking kidding me right now?” She threw her suitcase on the floor at their feet. “I wanted to stay in Bangkok and wait for you. I wanted to get drunk and fuck Thai girls while you were off doing your thing in the goddamn jungle. I wanted to get you drunk when you got back from doing your thing in the goddamn jungle then tell you everything I did with the Thai girls while we fucked.”  
“I know.” Conrad stepped over the suitcase and rested his hands on her hips.  
“Instead. You-“ She poked him in the chest hard. He huffed out air. “You convinced me to come along. Sun on the deck, you said. It’ll be like a cruise, you said.”  
“I know, baby.” He slid his large hands up her arms to rest on her shoulders. “It’s only three days. I’ll be back before you know it.”  
“Have you seen that storm wall?” He sighed. “I can’t help it. I worry about you.” She plucked at the long-sleeve black tee he wore.  
“Baby, I promise I’ll be back and I’ll fuck you stupid again. And when we land in Bangkok, I can watch you fuck Thai girls and jerk off. How’s that sound?” She bit her lip and blushed. He leaned down, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. “And after they leave, I’ll fuck you good and proper. How’s that sound?”  
She giggled and slipped her arms around his shoulders. “You say the nicest things.” Conrad barked out a laugh.  
“Bless the sexual revolution.” He lifted her up. She gave a hop and wrapped her legs around his waist. “What’s say we pop down to the cargo hold and I fuck you over some explosives?”  
“Yes, please!” They grinned at each other then she nuzzled her nose along his, sighing against his lips. They parted as he nuzzled her back. Their lips brushed back and forth. “Hey, James?”  
“Yes, baby?”  
“Do you think Mason likes girls?”  
Conrad laughed and squeezed her. “You’re fucking insatiable.” He set her on her feet.  
“I can’t help it. It’s your huge dick. Has me all sex nuts.” She palmed him through the dark jeans. He groaned and leaned down, resting his forehead on hers.  
“Sex nuts, yeah? How’s that cunt of yours? I bet its positively dripping.” Her back hit the wall. His hand went under her skirt and between her thighs. She shifted her feet, opening more for him. He angled his head as her back arched when he pushed two fingers inside her. He hummed. “So wet.”  
“James, please fuck me.”  
He grinned, lazily drawing his fingers out of her snug, wet cunt then pushing them back in. “Since you said please.” He withdrew his fingers from her and brought them to his lips. She watched, flushing and panting softly as he sucked his fingers into his mouth and cleaned them off. Then he slipped them back between her legs and pushed them in deep, coating them with her juices again. She whimpered as he pulled them out and brought them to her lips. She devoured them, moving up and down on his fingers as she sucked and licked them clean.  
Conrad whipped open the door and practically pushed her out into the hall. His hand rested on the small of her back. “Do you remember where I told you to go, baby?”  
“Yes, James.” They paused at the tarmac.  
“You go first and wait for me.” He watched her hurry across the tarmac, bustling with activity. No one paid her any attention. She looked over her shoulder as she opened the door. She bit her lip then ducked inside. “Good girl.” He waited a few minutes then strutted across the tarmac, tugging his pants up around his waist and adjusting his sleeves. He opened the door and ducked inside without a word.  
He’d met Mason down here the first night on the ship, after the debriefing. She was different that one. They had an understanding. Besides, he had his girl.  
Conrad licked his lips as he rounded the corner and there she was, bent over a munitions case, her blouse unbuttoned so her tits were on display and her skirt flipped up over her ass. He rubbed his hands together. “How did you know it was me? I could have been one of those pilots. They’re hard up for some pussy right now.”  
“I’d have had them sit right down there and pull their cock out and stroke it until you came. And they could watch you fuck me and jerk off.”  
He smirked and cocked an eyebrow. “But you wouldn’t fuck them?”  
She bit her lip and shook her head. “Not unless you said.” He pushed his sleeves up to his elbows as he crossed the distance between them. He tipped her chin and tasted her lips.  
“Are you still wet for me, baby?”  
“Yes, James.”  
He hummed. “Good.” He moved up behind her, unbuttoning and unzipping as he went. The trousers dropped to the tops of his thighs. He reached underneath her to find her clit as he stroked himself fully hard. She moved up onto her toes and pushed her ass into the air. She rested her check on the cool metal of the munitions case.  
“Oh James.”  
“You like that, baby?”  
“God, yes…” Her hips rolled with the stroking of his fingers up and down her clit. “Please, James.” He leaned over her, teasing the head of his cock around her entrance then up to her asshole. She gasped and clenched reflexively.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not taking you there tonight.” Her thighs began to shake, pressed between him and the crates. “Just let go, baby. I got you.” He brushed her hair to the side, twisting it around his hand. He gave her hair a tug then mouthed her neck. That’s all she seemed to need to shove her over the edge. Conrad pushed inside her at the peak of her orgasm and shoved her over into a second one.  
“James!” He tugged on her hair, pounding into her. He shushed her.  
“Not so loud, baby. Don’t want them to hear us.” The head of his cock hit her sweet spot over and over, prolonging her orgasm and sending her into a third before she could recover. He grunted at the clenching and spasming of her cunt on his cock. “Ah fuck, baby, you’re gonna make me cum. Fuck.” He held her hair tightly, pressing his forehead against her shoulder as he fucked her. Her cum ran down her thighs and his cock.  
Conrad pulled her back harder by her hair, bowing her back. “Give me one more, baby. Cum on my cock again. One more, baby. I got you.” He grunted, the wet sound of his cock thrusting into her pussy echoing obscenely. She reached back to grab his hip as she met his thrusts, pushing her body back onto his cock. He reached underneath her and rubbed her clit in firm, hard strokes.  
“Oh fuck, James. Fuck. Fuck.”  
He grunted, fucking her harder. “Cum, baby. Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Cum all over me.” He set his teeth on her shoulder, rubbing her clit faster. He felt her body clench just before she made a guttural groan he’d only heard her make once before. Then her body shook and squirted down her legs and on his cock. “Oh fuck.” He breathed and pulled out a second before he began cum, stroking so it squirted over her ass.  
Conrad grunted at the end then collapsed onto her. She reached up and cupped his cheek. They lay there panting, calming their racing hearts. He turned slightly to kiss her fingers. “Hey James?”  
“Yes, baby.”  
“You think Miss San fucks girls?”


End file.
